Lost Forever
by DarkSS
Summary: Eggman have disappeared a few years ago but have come back with a new plan to get revenge on Sonic! Will he succeed? Will Sonic survived or will he lost forever? Read and find out! Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1: Eggman's Return

**Chapter 1: Eggman Return!**

It was a peaceful day, the wind blow gently on the grass as it follow the direction. On top of the cliff, there is a workshop, inside was a blue hedgehog taking his nap. He was sleeping soundly when suddenly, the door blown open.

"Sonic! Sonic! This is terrible!" Tails came running into his workshop shouting. Sonic was being awaken by the loud and sudden shout ask: "What is wrong with you Tails? Why all these shouting about?"

"Something is going very wrong!" Tails explained.

"What that?" Sonic asked.

"Shadow is...is..." Tails is still catching his breathe and Sonic asked: "What about Shadow?"

"He is destroying the city, Sonic!"Tails continued.

"What did you said? Shadow is destroying the city!" Sonic is shocked to hear that.

"Ya! I saw it with my own eyes when I was flying back in the X-Tornado. What are we going to do Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Stop Shadow of course! Come on, let head to the city now!" Sonic said and speed off.

"Hey Sonic! Wait for me!" Tails called.

Sonic and Tails run down the cliff and headed off to the city. They pass Angle Island, the trees and many houses and they reached the city. Sonic and Tails hid inside one of the building as they peer out to the surrounding walking area. They saw Shadow destroying the buildings, many people running away and many other robots were starting to build up another buildings as replace of it. Sonic suddenly notice that, at the edge of the corner, Eggman was ordering the robots.

"Isn't that Eggman?! But how? I thought he disappear years ago after I defeated him. When did he come back?" Sonic thought to himself.

"Sonic, what are we going to do? If we don't stop Shadow and the robots now, there won't be any buildings left." Tails asked.

"This is going to be difficult Tails!" Sonic replied.

"Difficult? Why do you said so Sonic? Is it because of Shadow?" Tails confuse.

"It is not because of that faker! It is Eggman!" Sonic explained.

"Huh? Eggman? What are you talking about Sonic? Eggman disappear years ago, remember? Tails asked.

"I know that but he has return again! He is controlling the robots and Shadow trying to build Eggman Empire again!" Sonic said.

"How did you know that Sonic?" Tails asked.

"He is over there Tails. I saw him ordering the robots around!" Tails looked at where Sonic is pointing and was surprised too.

"Eggman! But when did he..." Tails have not finish what he wanted to said and Sonic continue.

"I bet he just return. Let have a showdown Tails!" Sonic said and run out of the hidden place.

Sonic cause a building to fall over and land right in front of Eggman.

"Yo Eggman, it been long!" Sonic said.

"Well, if it isn't my old friend, Sonic! I see you here and trying to stop me again!" Eggman replied.

"Yep! You guess it and now I am going to destroy the building you build up with your robots." And so Sonic started to destroy the building that Eggman's robots build. Shadow heard the commotion of Sonic speed and rush to Sonic.

"Well, that wasn't so hard to finish your Empire buildings!" Shadow came in with a sudden attack from behind and Sonic fall to the ground. Tails was shocked to see Sonic in the condition of being hit by Shadow and run up towards where Sonic is.

"Sonic! Are you alright?" Tails asking in a caring voice.

"I fine Tails! Go now!" Sonic replied as Shadow and Eggman watch the scene.

"No I won't Sonic!" As Tails started to walk to Eggman.

"Eggman! You and Shadow have to pay for what you did to Sonic!" Tails shouted confidence.

"Get away from them Tails!" Sonic shouted.

"Alright little fox! As you wish! Shadow!" Eggman ordered.

Shadow started to charge towards Tails with his fast spinning attack. Tails who does not have that much time to douge the attack got hitten very badly and fainted.

"Tails NO!" Sonic shouted with all his might.

"Haha! Now Sonic, it your turn to die! Shadow GO!" Eggman laugh.

"Understood Doctor!" Shadow replied and charge towards Sonic. Sonic was badly hurt in the first place, does not have the energy to douge Shadow's attack too and also got hitted badly.

**_End of Chapter 1._**

* * *

Eggman finally return after the disappearing for many years! Sonic and Tails is badly hurt by Shadow ordering from Eggman. Will neither Sonic or Tails survived or non of them will and stop Eggman from destroying the city to build Eggman Empire? Read and stay tune to **Chapter 2** and find out the answer on what happening to Sonic and Tails! **Please Reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Known Of Death

**Chapter 2: The Known of Death**

Tails slowly began to open his eye, looking unconsciousness, from left to right. On his right, he saw a familiar looking face, Sonic, his best friend better known as mentor.

"Hey buddy! You finally woke up after a long sleep!" Sonic said.

"Sonic, where are we?" Tails asking looking around in confused.

"You are not going to believe that!" Sonic said in a sad looking.

"What do you mean Sonic?" Tails started to feel a shiver on what Sonic's had to continue. "Are we...are we death?" Tails asked. Sonic just nodded his head.

"This can't be true! How can we die so easily? Cosmo!" Tails started to cried.

"Calm down Tails! Please understand!" Sonic confront.

"How can I calm down at the time like this!? I have promised that I would take care of Cosmo for the rest of my life but now, I can't even do it! I am going to become father in a few more months but this actually happened to me! A child without a father is terrible Sonic! I had been through all these years without my father by my side is terrible. I missed my parents and hoped I find them one day but it look like I will not be able to do it." Tails cried.

"I understand how you are feeling Tails." That what Sonic said.

"You don't understand Sonic. I know it!" Tails shouted.

"I understand how you feel! All these years, I have live on without my parents too! You are not the only one who does not have parents when you were young. There are also many species out there without parents. I know exactly how you feel Tails! Don't be too sad." Sonic explained.

"I don't care about anything. I just want to return." Tails started to cried again.

"As you wish Tails!" Sonic said.

"What do you mean Sonic?" Tails asked when he heard it.

"You find out soon enough!" Sonic replied.

Just as Sonic finish his last words to Tails, a bright like occured around Tails as he stared in confused at what Sonic is doing to him.

"Sonic! What are you doing?" Tails asked.

Sonic just continue what he is doing and in a flash Tails disappeared out of his side.

"Farewell Tails! Farewell!" Tear of drops started to fall down Sonic cheeks.

**_End of Chapter 2._**

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is too short but I am quite short of idea for the chapter but next chapter would be a little long. Do enjoy!

Where did Sonic send Tails to? Well, you just have to read Chapter 3 to find out! Please Read & Reviews!


	3. Chapter 3: Where is Sonic?

**Chapter 3: Where is Sonic?**

Tails wake up in shock, looking around the room to find Sonic, but the blue hedgehog was nowhere to be seen. Thinking of what happen a few moment ago, the bedroom door flew open. Tails looked at the the opening door and saw a familiar looking face - Cosmo.

"Hey Tails! You finally woke up after sleeping for three days, three nights." Cosmo said.

"Huh? Three days, three nights? What are you talking about Cosmo?" Tails asked in confused.

"Don't you remember anything, Tails? You and Sonic went out to fight Eggman when he return once again to tried and conquered the world. Just right, Knuckles happened to saw you two and when you were heading straight to the city. So he follow you two and when he reached there, he saw you and bring you back." Cosmo explained.

"What! then where is Sonic?" Tails asked, started to feel a shiver of what Cosmo is going to answer.

"I have no idea too. When Knuckles reached the city, he only saw you passing out on the ground. That what Knuckles told us!" Cosmo replied.

"Oh no! Where did Sonic go? Is that a dream or something?" Tails whisper to himself.

"What are you mumbling about Tails?" Cosmo asked.

"It nothing Cosmo. Can you please leave the room?" Tails requested.

"Why?" Cosmo asked.

"I just want to be alone for a little while." Tails replied.

"What wrong Tails? Is something wrong?" Cosmo asked feeling a bit worried.

"Stop asking me any more questions! Just get out of the room and let me be alone!" Tails shouted.

Cosmo was very shocked. She had never see Tails shouted at her before but this time, he actually did it for something that made him sad and worried. Not wanted to know the answer, Cosmo leave the room immediately. She close the door and that was when Amy came up to her.

"Hey Cosmo! What wrong? I heard some shouting just a few moment ago inside Tails's room! What happening?" Amy asked.

"It is Tails who is shouting." Cosmo replied.

"What! He has already woke up?" Amy said.

"Yes Amy but he chase me out of the room." Cosmo answered.

"What! He chase you out of the room!?I can't believe it! What wrong with Tails? What has actually happened to him and Sonic after the battle they had fought with Eggman and where did Sonic go?" Amy wonder. "I better ask him about it." Amy said and just as she was about to the door knot, Cosmo stop her.

"What is it Cosmo? Why did you stop me?" Amy asked.

"Don't talk to Tails about it Amy! Tails said that he wanted to be alone and don't want to answer any more questions and I have also asked him about Sonic whereabout." Cosmo explained.

"You did? Then what did Tails said?" Amy asked anxiously, hoping to find Sonic as soon as possible.

"He said nothing." Cosmo replied.

"He said nothing? then I should really go in and asked him." Amy said, feeling a bit mad, as she open up the door and went in. Cosmo does not have the time to stop Amy, pleaded her to go out.

Tails turn around to see what the commotions was about and saw Amy and Cosmo. He turn back and asked: "I thought I told you I want to be left alone Cosmo. Why did you bring Amy in?"

"It not my fault Tails..."Cosmo did not managed to finish her words and Tails started: "Stop this explaining Cosmo! If it is your fault to bring Amy here, you should admit it! And don't put the blame on others."

"Stop this, Tails! You should not blame Cosmo, it is me who want to talk to you so I come in!" Amy shouted back to Tails. Tails looked down in guilty.

"I just want to ask you something. Where is Sonic?' Amy asked but Tails was shocked to hear Sonic name and he froze.

"Tails...Tails...TAILS!" Amy exclaimed. Tails snapped out of it and stared at Amy.

"Where is Sonic?" Amy asked looking at the little fox.

"I don't know! Don't ask me about it! Leave me ALONE!" Tails yelled and tear of drop started to fall down his cheeks.

Amy and Cosmo was both shocked that this is the first time Tails shouted when asking him something. They both started at the crying Tails and consider of letting him be aloe for some times before asking him again.

**_End of Chapter 3._**

* * *

Ever guess where is Sonic after reading Chapter 3? Answer will be reveal through Chapter 4. Stay tune to Chapter 4, 'Everyone wonder'! Please Read and Reviews!


End file.
